


Run Task Manager

by SillyBeasts



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Brain Damage, Cloaca, Cyborgs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electrocution, F/M, Femdom, Human Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kappa, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Urination, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBeasts/pseuds/SillyBeasts
Summary: Dendy wants to perform an experiment.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 6





	Run Task Manager

"You brat! How'd you escape my traps!"

Boxman roared, his face reddened with anger as Dendy walked in through his office door, pushing her glasses up to get a better view. His claws gripped his desk, tearing a new set of grooves into the wood. She was unharmed, unfazed, and now she was staring him down. He started to feel uncomfortable. "T-There's no way you got out of that without a scratch, it- it was tamper-proof!"

"Hello, Lord Boxman. Your traps are… mediocre at best." She approached him suddenly, boosting herself to his desk, skipping to her main focus of breaking in. "I've become increasingly fascinated by you, Johnathan."

"Don't call m- MNF!" 

Dendy quickly cut him off, a mass of wires tentacled from her hack-pack to gag him, then snaked around his limbs to keep him in his seat. Her beak curled into a smile, webbed hands clasped together in excitement.

"Cybernetically enhanced avian adjacents are so hard to come by now, I do hope you understand the urgency of my experiment, I can't waste any time on fighting." Dendy set the hack-pack before her, typing away at holographic screens.

Boxman tried to struggle, but the wires gripped tighter when he moved. The wires pressed painfully into his belly, making him retch behind his gag. He couldn't bite down, as there were too many in the way, and he didn't want to risk them getting tighter.

He literally had his hands tied here. 

"I first wanted to do some pain tolerance experiments."

_"Holy shit this is how I die isn't it."_

Boxman groaned and yelled from behind his saliva soaked gag, cursing out Dendy and simultaneously begging for mercy, while the young kappa simply ignored him, tapping away at her keyboard.

A new wire slithered out from the hack-pack, snaking up Boxman's leg as he struggled and panicked with no luck. The wire buried itself deep into his nostril, making him writhe in his seat. The wires in his maw strained as the force of his bite went to the extremes, saliva bubbling at the gaps between each wire's rubber casings.

"You are quite the loud subject, Boxman! It's probably for the best that you remain gagged, I wouldn't want you damaging your tongue." Dendy turned a few knobs, watching Boxman squirm in pain, his eyes rolling back into his head. "I am currently overriding your cybernetics. This shouldn't take long- oh, done already!"

Boxman's vision finally came back, his body shivering and sweaty from the intensity of the insertion. His face felt numb… he couldn't think straight. Boxman whined through his gag, dazed and confused.

"First we'll begin with a minor controlled shock. Counting down now…"

Boxman's eyes widened, mouth sour with stomach acid, unable to swallow.

"Three!"

The chair creaked as he struggled at his restraints, the wires no longer tightening.

"Two!"

Boxman screamed, his fear muffled behind the wires, which were starting to bear the scars of his teeth trying to tear through.

"One!"

Boxman's vision went white as his muscles stiffened, electricity shooting directly into his brain and throughout his body. The villain began convulsing, his legs kicking uselessly while his fingers gripped and ungripped at their armrests. His brain couldn't handle it, it felt like his face would melt off if she kept going. At some point he stopped sounding human, electronic screeches and malfunctioning wails were produced, sounding like a symphony of clashing computer errors. His mouth foamed and salivated, bubbling out everywhere and dripping onto his chest.

Dendy watched a screen fill up with crash reports, all of them coming directly from the software built into his cybernetics.

He vomited in his mouth, forced to swallow it back, choking, retching, tasting of oil and metal. The pain was excruciating, but it was giving him an unexpected foggy feeling. Deep in the back of his mind, he was incredibly turned on by this…

It was so utterly shameful.

Dendy quickly noted this, her small tail wagging excitedly as she watched the villain thrash around in his seat. "Incredible! Even at the lowest setting you seem to be highly affected by electric shock. I wonder how much it would take to kill your brain…" Dendy switched off the electrical current.

"Though, I wouldn't want to push an experiment that far. I'm not one for murder."

Boxman hadn't been able to pass out per Dendy's hack-pack, experiencing every moment of her harsh experiment. His nostrils bled heavily, dribbling down his face and chin. Boxman let his head fall forward as tears streamed down his sweat soaked face, breathing ragged and uneven. 

Dendy approached curiously, allowing the wires keeping him held down to partially unwind, leaving his wrist and ankles anchored down. "Your feathers have reacted as expected, hmm. Oh- Oh my, you've wet yourself. Gross."

She removed his gag, finally allowing him to breath well, Boxman coughing and sputtering as he choked on his first desperate gulps of air.

The wires pulled up, bringing a surprised and fearful Boxman from his chair and leaving him suspended mid-air. "Let's get you properly sanitized. This isn't a farm."

"You- You little…" his voice cracked and distorted, something inside him had been damaged, affecting his speech. "I- I- HaTE."

She input a new command into her hack-pack, using a reality cheat to disintegrate and disinfect Boxman's clothing and body, leaving him naked. 

"Ha- huh!? W-WhAT t-the-THE...!"

"Oh my, seems it was a good idea to perform these actions. It would be rude of me to not treat the electrical burns I have given you." She produced a salve from her hack-pack, opening it as the wires brought Boxman to the floor, spreading his limbs out.

"StAY- STAY awaY! I'LL KILL you… FReAK!!" Boxman thrashed around again, adrenaline fueling his rage, teeth gnashing at the air, trying to squeeze his legs closed.

"Oh my, is that a Cloaca?!" Dendy screwed the cap to the salve back on, now occupied with something more fun. Boxman whimpered and flushed red, fearing the worst. The wires wouldn't give, leaving his cloacal erection out in the air.

"Incredible! I've always wanted to study one, but it's impossible to find anyone willing to experiment with someone if my age… although…"

Dendy stepped between his legs, eyes starry as she touched his member, watching him shiver in response. She licked her beak, formulating an idea in her head. She wrapped her webbed hand around it and began to stroke, listening to the erroneous symphony of sounds Boxman made in response.

"O-Oh c-COB, StOP-" he was cut off by what sounded like crackling audio, apparently moaning as she picked up the pace.

Dendy kept going, her tail wagging quickly as she fisted around his dick, her beak parting to lick at the tip with her flat tongue. She did her best to avoid nicking him with her maw, though his squirming was making it difficult. "This is not as exciting as I had hoped, Lord Boxman. I think it's appropriate to move to the next step now."

Her fingers dipped into Boxman's Cloaca, making the villain wince as her little claws brushed his insides to collect his natural lube. She removed her jumpsuit down to her ankles, and slathered herself up with the organic substance. "I promise to be gentle, Lord Boxman." 

Boxman responded with a garbled electronic mess of vowels.

Dendy's wires set her test subject on the floor, the cool tile soothing his sore body. His health was unstable, but Dendy was determined. She climbed up onto him and pressed her rear against his stiffy, amphibious tail wiggling around as she prepared herself. "I hope to collect your seed for future study, if that is alright with you. No need to respond though." With that done with, she slipped up on him and began to slide herself down his length.

"My, how filling Lord Boxman!" She trilled, hearing electric moans in response. Dendy slid down further, the slick helping her effort immensely. "Ohhh- there's so much!"

Her hips bucked up and down, sliding herself further with each round. By the time Dendy reached the base she was panting from her efforts, and by the looks of it Boxman was moments from exploding.

"Dear Lord Boxman, I do not mind if you fill me with your semen. It will help me research your kind further. I cannot be impregnated."

There was an electronic warble, then he came, no longer holding back. Dendy rolled her hips into him, feeling him twitching and filling her.

After a few long moments, she pulled off with a pornographic squelch. Watching curiously as Boxman's limp member receded into him. "This was a fulfilling experience." The little kappa redressed herself, inner muscles tightening to keep her precious cargo from escaping, struggling to zip up her suit over her slightly bulging abdomen.

Boxman let out a defeated beep, his breath finally stable, but much too broken to try and fight her. It was almost pitiful. "Worry not, John. I will apply the salve at once." She chirped, slipping rubber gloves on before unscrewing her special salve. 

The kappa applied a generous amount of salve to his injuries, gently rubbing it in with circular motions, quietly listening to the relieved garbles Boxman produced in response. "You're a very good subject Boxman. I hope I can visit you again, though I promise that no shock therapy will be involved in the future." She applied the rest of her medicine, calling off the wires to finally free Boxman.

"Goodbye, Lord Boxman. I'll be sure to knock next time." And with that, she left just as quickly as she arrived.

Boxman laid nude on the floor for hours. Trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ Lameloving for art and additional content.


End file.
